Ni Altares Ni Relicarios
by MelodramaLlama
Summary: Un Arnold de tres años sostiene su paraguas encima de una pequeña niña cubierta de barro. Todo hubiese resultado bien si tan solo Arnold no se hubiera perdido en esos orbes azules y sonrisa radiante que Helga le regalaba. ¿Qué hubiese ocurrido si él se hubiese flechado por ella primero? Arnold x Helga
1. Prefacio

_._

_._

_._

_**Hey Arnold! y sus personajes le pertenecen a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.**_

.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prefacio**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me sentí enganchado a ti. Pero de la misma manera en la que un pez está enganchado a un anzuelo, yo no pretendía aquello. Yo solo quería probar la carnada, no ser una víctima de lo que la vida me deparaba. Atrapado por el filudo y doloroso gancho, me dirigía a donde el sedal de la caña de pescar me guiaba descuidadamente: a mi sutil perdición.

Nunca pude hallar una mejor analogía para interpretar mis sentimientos hacia ti.

Vacilaciones que se quedaron atoradas en la punta de mi lengua, por miedo a escuchar la respuesta que me ofrecerías. ¿Aquello cuenta como un método de autodefensa para mi corazón?

"_Oye, cabeza de balón, ¿vas a quedarte ahí viendo a la nada todo el día o te nos unes de una vez?"_

Por un momento, juro que olvidé como respirar. ¿Cómo puede afectarme tanto una simple sonrisa?

No sé cómo hacer esto, el saber cómo manejar las palabras son supuestamente lo tuyo, para nada lo mío. De lo que único que sí estaba seguro era de cómo mi corazón latía al verte.

Y sin darme cuenta, …

Tu sonrisa se convirtió en el motivo de la mía…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_N/A: Pues, quería tratar de proyectar un diferente enfoque de la serie. Amo el personaje de Helga y su carácter, es por esa razón que planeo no hacerla tan OOC, pero si bajarle un poco a su carácter. Arnold seguirá igual o hasta diría que un poco más denso, ya lo verán más adelante, jajaja. En esta historia proyectaré mi versión de:_

_¿Qué hubiese pasado si Helga no se hubiese enamorado de Arnold después del gesto que él tuvo con ella? ¿Qué hubiese ocurrido si Arnold se hubiese flechado por ella primero?_

_Sigan leyendo y se enterarán. _

_MelodramaLlama fuera_

_._

_._

_._


	2. El inicio de todo

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡Hola! Gracias por darte la oportunidad de leer esta historia.**_

_**Hey Arnold! y sus personajes le pertenecen a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1. El inicio de todo**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

—_Hombre pequeño, ¿estás listo para tu primer día en prescolar? —preguntó un anciano a su nieto, mientras conducía su viejo pero confiable Packard. Llegó rápidamente y se parqueó justo afuera de la pequeña escuela._

_Un pequeño Arnold se encontraba nervioso. Tenía miedo de no caerle bien a sus compañeros. Su abuelo pudo notar como el pequeño se encogía en el asiento. Phil sabía que Arnold no tendría problemas en acoplarse con su clase. _

_Su nieto era amable y atento. Cualidades que atraerían buenas personas a su alrededor, por eso tenía un semblante campante._

—_No debes tenerme a nada, Arnold, verás como al final del día no querrás irte porque harás muchos amigos._

_Si bien las palabras de su abuelo eran reconfortantes, él no podía evitar meter sus pequeñas manos en sus bolsillos sin atreverse a verlo de vuelta._

—_¿Quieres que te dé un sabio consejo? —el pequeño rubio subió la mirada y Phil vio enternecido los ojos asustados de Arnold—. Solo tienes que ser tú, con eso créeme que será suficiente. _

_Arnold entonces suspiró y se llenó de valor. Su abuelo tenía razón. Entonces tomó su paraguas. Le asintió y salió del Packard. Abrió su paraguas y caminó algunos pasos. Entonces fue cuando toda la valentía que había recolectado lo abandonó repentinamente. _

_Tenía miedo de no agradarle a alguien, realmente. ¿Y si no les agradaba a sus compañeros? ¿Y si…?_

_Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de unas suaves pisadas aproximarse._

_Entonces vio a una mancha rosada. Era una pequeña rubia con todo su atuendo rosado lleno de barro. ¿Por qué no usaba impermeable o botas para la lluvia? Lo que más le llamo la atención fue la expresión de completa tristeza que adornaba su pequeño rostro. Casi podía ver lágrimas brotar de sus grandes ojos._

_Arnold sin pensarlo dos veces la cubrió inútilmente con su paraguas. Después de todo, la niña ya estaba mojada. Vio como la niña alzaba la mirada y él no pudo evitar abrir los ojos asombrado. _

_Nunca había visto unos ojos así. Que sus ojos fueran grandes solo llamaba más la atención de ese hermoso par de orbes azul zafiro. Le preocupó las lágrimas que brotaban de estos, así que casi sin pensarlo metió su mano en su bolsillo donde tenía un pañuelo y lo pasó por el rostro de la niña, que ahora estaba con los ojos completamente abiertos._

—_Me gusta tu moño —soltó el rubio, intentando aligerar el ambiente._

—_¿U-Uh…? —la niña alzó un lado de su uniceja, totalmente confundida por el comentario que vino de la nada. Arnold entonces reformuló su oración._

—_Me gusta tu moño porque es rosado como tu ropa. _

_Entonces sucedió. Arnold se quedó quieto como una estatua cuando notó que la rubia le ofreció la sonrisa más radiante que jamás había visto. Notó como esos mismos ojos que hace rato había estado observando con detalle, ahora brillaban como las dos hermosas gemas que eran. _

_Arnold sentía que tenía que cuidar a esa niña, a toda costa. No iba a permitir que nadie dañara a la pequeña Helga y mucho menos que nadie dañara esa hermosa sonrisa que lo había hechizado._

_Lo que no sabía, era que esa pequeña rubia con mirada perdida y semblante desolado realmente era capaz de enfrentar sus propios problemas ella sola. Ya lo había hecho desde antes que él apareciera, entonces ¿por qué lo necesitaría ahora?_

.

.

* * *

.

.

—Tú, idiota, dame tu dinero del almuerzo.

Decía amenazador un moreno a un menudo pelirrojo, cuyo rostro lleno de pecas tenía un gesto de pánico. Estaba siendo alzado bruscamente por su cabello rizado y sus pies estaban lejos del gras. La diferencia de edades era simplemente un año, pero Eugene se veía como un enano al lado de ese grandulón.

A este punto, era normal que los alumnos de dos grados mayor que ellos siempre estén abusando de ellos. Los chicos de cuarto grado no tenían de otra que simplemente cooperar y obedecer a las órdenes que estos les dictaban.

Los chicos de nueve años se encontraban jugando _béisbol_ cuando se vieron interrumpidos por las amenazas de Edmund y su pandilla.

—Maldición, Arnold, estoy cansado del matón de Edmund. —susurró el muchacho moreno que estaba a su lado, siendo cauteloso de que nadie más que el rubio lo escuchara.

Arnold estuvo a punto de comentarle algo de vuelta, cuando la bola de _béisbol_, con la que estaban jugando unos minutos atrás, aterrazó violentamente contra el rostro del matón.

Nadie se atrevió a comentar nada ni hacer ningún tipo de movimiento. Nadie escuchó nada, excepto el alto quejido proveniente de Edmund.

—¿¡Quién se atrevió a lanzarme la bola!? —preguntó alzando sus puños, se aproximó velozmente a cada compañero de Arnold y Gerald, haciendo la misma pregunta. Entonces, cogió a Arnold por las solapas del cuello haciendo que éste suelte un quejito de dolor y sorpresa. Edmund aproximó su rostro al de él y cuando estuvo a centímetros de su rostro, le gritó— ¿¡Fuiste tú, cabeza de sandía!?

Otro objeto aterrizó en la nuca de Edmund, tomándolo por sorpresa y haciendo que éste suelte a Arnold instintivamente. Esta vez había sido una roca, en vez de una bola. El pequeño rubio simplemente se apresuró a acercarse a su amigo moreno. Éste le preguntó en un susurro si se encontraba bien y el otro se limitó a asentir.

—Fui yo, estúpido gorila —contestó simplemente una voz metros a distancia de él.

El corazón de Arnold entonces empezó a latir descontroladamente, sabiendo lo que pasaría después. Conocía muy bien esa voz como para saber que él prefería que Edmund se desquitara con él que con ella.

Todos los demás voltearon a ver de dónde provenía la familiar voz. Se toparon con una rubia de ojos azules, que apoyaba el bate de béisbol en su hombro, se le veía notablemente aburrida de la situación. Los presentes parecieron contener el aire en sus bocas cuando vieron a Edmund alzar sus puños hacia Helga. Estaban lejos, pero eso no hacía que Helga estuviera a salvo.

—Tú, _rosadita_, me las vas a pagar.

Helga no se mostró intimidada cuando éste comenzó a tronarse los dedos, simplemente cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. Arnold bien sabía que a Edmund le importaba bien poco si tenía que golpear a una niña para imponer el respeto de la gente, por eso entrecerró el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior. No quería que nada le sucediera a Helga, pero tampoco tenía las agallas suficientes para enfrentarse al _bully_.

—Pues deja de ser tanta habladuría y demuéstrame lo que tienes, cerebro de nuez.

Arnold prácticamente se estaba mordiendo las uñas de la ansiedad. Bien sabía que Helga no podría mantener su boca cerrada, y eso por lo menos en esta ocasión, era algo malo.

Todos carraspearon cuando observaron como Edmund caminaba a ella, con paso apresurado. Se detuvo cuando estuvo a dos pasos de la pequeña rubia. Le hirvió la sangre que la chica simplemente se limitara a fulminarlo con la mirada y siguiera cruzada de brazos.

Entonces todos los presentes contuvieron el aliento cuando vieron el puño derecho de Edmund dispararse contra Helga, o más precisamente su cara como objetivo. Él estaba tan confiado, que no espero que el brazo delgado de la niña desviara ágilmente el suyo mismo. Al ser Edmund fuerte y alto, no tenía la agilidad que la pequeña Helga poseía. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de sorpresa. Ese fue el momento que Helga aprovechó para tomarlo por el brazo que seguía extendido en el aire, con sus dos manos lo agarró y lo torció detrás de su ancha espalda. Sin darle un respiro, le propinó una fuerte patada con su huesuda rodilla dirigida al estómago. Edmund se encorvó con una mueca de dolor, aquella patada lo había dejado sin respiración por un segundo. Helga entonces lo tiró al suelo, sin soltar el torcido brazo. El grandulón escupió saliva mezclada con sangre, puesto que se había mordido el labio inferior mientras gritaba por la repentina caída.

No había que aclarar que todos miraban escépticos como una Helga de nueve años le propinaba al gigante Edmund la paliza de su vida. Si bien era común en Helga su carácter agresivo, nunca la habían visto en acción realmente. Era por eso por lo que estaban en _shock_ al ver a Edmund suplicar como podía a Helga que parara. Ella, haciendo caso omiso a su pedido, atinó a sentarse en su espalda y hacer presión en su brazo.

Las coletas de Helga se habían bajado un poco, y varios cabellos se habían esparcido en su rostro. Con su mano libre, se acomodó los rebeldes mechones detrás de su oreja.

—Si te suelto, prometerás dejar de molestarnos.

Los de cuarto grado observaron como Edmund asentía frenéticamente y musitaba cosas sin sentido. Helga soltó un poco su agarre, para escucharlo hablar.

—¡Lo prometo, no los volveré a molestar! ¡Suéltame de una vez, maldita sea!

Helga no lo soltó hasta dentro de unos segundos más, viendo las muecas de dolor que el moreno hacía. Entonces finalmente lo soltó, y vio como el grandulón huía de ahí en un santiamén, como si esa pequeña rubia fuera el mismo satanás.

Los compañeros de Helga entonces comenzaron a silbar y celebrar, sabiendo que no tendrían que tolerar más del abuso de Edmund y su pandilla. Los únicos que mostraban señal de satisfacción con el comportamiento de la rubia fueron una pequeña asiática y el niño rubio de cabeza amplia.

—Helga, ¿por qué siempre te expones a estas cosas? —acusó Phoebe, notablemente preocupada por el bienestar de su mejor amiga.

La rubia se encogió de hombros y la asiática pudo notar como los ojos de la rubia le decían "lo siento por preocuparte", sin realmente usar palabras. Después de todo, ella no era el tipo que decía "lo siento", "gracias", o "por favor".

La asiática suspiró ya más tranquila de que nada le haya sucedido.

—Helga, ¡tienes que enseñarme a pelear así! —gritó Harold imitando los movimientos de Helga con el pequeño pelirrojo de Eugene—. Hiciste ¡pin, pun! Y Edmund hizo ¡pam! En el suelo. ¡Lo dejaste derrotado y humillado!

Sid y Stinky se reían de la pobre imitación de Harold, mientras se tomaban el estómago. El pobre Eugene en el suelo, pero ahora con la diferencia que estaba riendo.

—Eso no fue nada femenino, Helga —criticó Rhonda, mientras veía sus perfectamente pintadas uñas—. Pero tengo que decir que se lo merecía ese repugnante gusano. ¿O no tengo razón, Nadine?

—Opino lo mismo, Rhonda. —asintió su mejor amiga.

Helga se limitó a rolar los ojos. _Princesa_.

Arnold no estaba de acuerdo con la violencia, pero por alguna razón el comportamiento de Helga no lo molestó en lo más mínimo. _Helga solo ejerce la violencia cuando es necesaria, nunca golpea a nadie a menos que sea necesario_, anotó mentalmente. Sí, la rubia de vez en cuando imponía su presencia ruda mediante empujones, codazos, o palabras hirientes. Pero fuera de eso, no golpeaba a nadie sin razón alguna.

—Si bien, como sea. —movió su mano como reduciéndole la importancia al tema—. Yo soy la única que puede abusar de ustedes, después de todo.

El timbre entonces sonó, haciendo que todos dejaran su celebración y se dirigieran al salón de clases.

Arnold fue el único que pudo notar una fugaz sonrisa sincera escaparse por los labios de la rubia, una vez que todos los de su grado se habían volteado para irse a sus respectivas clases. Su cara pasó por diferentes tonos de rojo y sintió su corazón latir desenfrenado en su pecho nuevamente.

_Que rayos, ¿por qué me siento así cuando la veo a Helga? Realmente me molesta que siempre ande metiéndose en bromas, pero tengo que decir que admiro su valentía y nobleza para siempre sacar cara por nosotros. Quisiera ser más aguerrida como ella. Debe ser eso, siento admiración hacia ella. _Pensaba mientras posaba su mano en su pecho, con un gesto confundido en su rostro.

La voz de su mejor amigo lo hizo volver a la realidad.

—Cielos, a esa Pataki no le importa si su oponente es el doble de grande que ella, ¿Cuándo será el día que alguien pueda contra esos poderosos puños de ella? ¿Cómo le llamaba? ¿La vieja Betsy y los cinco vengadores? ¡Prefiero no provocarla si tendré el mismo destino que Edmund!

Arnold lo miró tímidamente, y agradeció mentalmente que Gerald no lo estuviese viendo.

—Sea como sea, tenemos suerte de tenerla de nuestro lado, Gerald.

—¡Definitivamente prefiero tenerla jugando en mi equipo que en contra!

—Sí…

Y sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa iluminó su propio rostro. Tenía que agradecer que su mejor amigo Gerald era un total despistado, porque si no, no hubiese dejado pasar la cara de enamorado que puso su mejor amigo.

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_N/A: ¿Qué les pareció? Pues les dije que Arnold sería más denso, ¿o no? _

_Él aún no sabe que siente hacia Helga, mientras que ella desde los tres años tenía en claro que sentía amor hacia Arnold. ¿Gracioso, no? La verdad es que siento que Arnold SABIENDO que está enamorado de Helga desde los tres sería un poco fuera de su personaje. Él se caracteriza por ser lento, entonces aquí estamos. _

_Pienso escribir mucho de cuando tenían nueve años, pero también de cuando tienen quince. Verán que iré jugando mucho con los tiempos, eso sí. ¿Qué opinan? ¿O tienen otras preferencias? Yo escribo mientras escucho sus recomendaciones. Estaré encantada de tomarlas en cuenta._

_Bueno, ojalá les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Déjenme su review y su fav si les gustó. Gracias por leer._

_MelodramaLlama fuera_


	3. ¿Acosador?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡Hola! Gracias por darte la oportunidad de leer esta historia.**_

_**Hey Arnold! y sus personajes le pertenecen a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1. ¿Acosador?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

El transcurso de las clases continuaba tranquilamente, ya habían pasado un par de días desde la pelea de Helga y Edmund. Si bien ya de por sí siempre le hacían caso a las ordenes de la rubia, ahora evitaban poner mala cara al ser mandoneados. Todos en la clase se consideraban amigos, y a pesar de que Helga dudase a veces si ella estaba incluida en aquel grupo, ellos realmente le guardaban aprecio en el fondo.

Sin embargo, Arnold no podía evitar notar como ella parecía cómoda con su soledad, percibía como ella voluntariamente se excluía y valoraba estar a solas con ella misma de vez en cuando.

Para él, una persona naturalmente social, aquello era un poco desaliñado.

En el mundo de los niños de nueve años, su mayor preocupación era divertirse. Él se preguntaba si ella era realmente feliz. Muy pocas veces la había visto hacer una pequeña mueca como una _simulación de una sonrisa_. También el hecho de que no parecía gustarle hablar mucho o conversar de algún tema al azar. Phoebe parecía ser la única excepción de la rubia, ella si parecía valer la pena.

Era por eso, que una grande curiosidad se instalaba en Arnold hacia Helga. Ella parecía un misterio total, de esos que quisieras descubrir, pero a la vez te aspira miedo realmente lo que te encontrarás si lo abres.

¿Qué contenía ese libro rosa en el que Helga siempre solía escribir?

Inconsciente, o conscientemente quizás, siempre había elegido los asientos que se encontraban al lado derecho de ella, eso le dejaba mirarla de reojo de vez en cuando, o quizás un poco más que eso, en todas las clases. ¿Aquel comportamiento es normal?

Y en cada clase, ella siempre sacaba un libro rosado. Al principio, había pensado que ella tomaba apuntes de la clase, pero notó que no era así. Helga escribía en esos libros no solo durante la clase, sino también después de un examen o mientras que esperaban a que el profesor entrara al salón. Además, notó que solo usaba una pluma morada para escribir en estos, y nunca lo usaba para escribir en otros cuadernos o exámenes. Arnold asumió que esa pluma solo era para escribir en los libros rosados.

No sabía como explicarlo, pero verla tan concentrada escribiendo y borrando en ese pequeño libro le llamaba la atención. Junto con las pequeñas reacciones que podía observar de ella. El ver como hacia muecas de disconformidad mientras con la mirada perdida intentaba buscar inspiración, el como cerraba los ojos unos segundos y de repente escribía con rapidez y, sobre todo, el ver como se mordía el labio y presionaba la pluma contra sus delgados y rosados labios.

Arnold se había quedado embelesado.

Y con ello, su curiosidad solo aumentaba con el paso de los días. Entonces, intentó hallar respuestas por sí mismo. La clase de literatura del profesor Simmons era la única en la que Helga prestaba atención, notaba como ella despegaba los ojos de su libro rosa y hacía contacto visual con el profesor más de lo regular que en las otras clases.

—Niños, silencio por favor —habló con voz alta el profesor Simmons, mientras que sostenía con una mano una hoja de papel—. Voy a devolver los trabajos literarios de la semana pasada. Pero antes de eso, voy a leer una de las poesías en voz alta, siento que pueden tomarlo como inspiración. No puedo decirles quien lo escribió, porque ella o él decidió mantenerse bajo anonimato. Así que, aquí va:

_La idea es atractiva.  
Hace años que lo pienso.  
Hace años que lo deseo._

_Pero ¿Dejarla sola?_

_Siempre he sido distante.  
Con todos… Con todos  
Estoy, pero no estoy.  
Me conocen, pero no me conocen._

_Siempre me siento ausente e inadecuada._

_Siempre ha sido y será así.  
No conozco otra forma y no creo querer que sea de otra forma.  
¿Entiendes?_

_Por eso me iría._

_Pero ¿Dejarla sola?_

Arnold tenía su brazo apoyada en su escritorio, apoyando su mentón en la palma de su mano. No pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Helga, quien hizo un gesto de espanto por un segundo. Aquello le pareció extraño, pues ella usualmente siempre tenía un gesto indiferente adornando su rostro.

Era sumamente raro ver otra expresión. Así que, decidió prestar atención más profundamente.

Arnold no estaba loco. Podía jurar ver como la rubia se deslizaba poco a poco en su propio asiento, como encogiéndose. ¿No le gustaba la poesía? Realmente tenía que decir que era muy bueno, de hecho, creía que hasta podía ser algo avanzado y profundo para ser escrito por alguno de sus compañeros.

Esa persona que lo escribió debió haber sido alguien sentimental, sin duda alguna. ¿Alguien como Eugene o Sheena, quizás? Pero de ser así, ¿por qué querer ser anónimo? Ellos dos expresaban abiertamente su sensibilidad hacia las cosas. ¿Phoebe o Rhonda? Dudaba mucho que ellas fueran el tipo que no quisiera que su trabajo fuera reconocido. Ambas siempre parecían orgullosas de sus logros personales. ¿Harold, Stinky, o Sid? Recordaba claramente como el profesor Simmons les había encargado un trabajo de crédito extra por sus bajas notas en el curso de literatura. Entonces, quedaban descartados.

Entonces… Quedaba la rubia que se encontraba a poca distancia de él.

¿Helga? ¿Helga podría ser la autora?

"_Sí, claro. La niña más ruda y fría de todo PS 118 escribiendo poesía…"_

"_Bueno, ¿por qué no? Ella oculta muchas cosas, el anónimo de hecho le caería a pelo. Además, mira tan solo la reacción que tuvo. Sin duda, es miedo a que la descubran."_ La voz en su cabeza parecía tener buen fundamento. Sin embargo, Arnold se negaba a creer aquello. Quizás porque adaptarse a esa información de Helga era difícil de digerir.

Pero de ser así... Entonces, todos los trabajos que el profesor Simmons ha leído en clase, ¿todos eran de ella? El profesor siempre leía un tal anónimo al final de todas sus clases.

Ese libro rosa…

"_Ella siempre está escribiendo algo ahí. Algo grande se oculta en esos libros rosas, sin duda."_

"_Si quieres despejar tus dudas, tienes que leer ese libro rosa."_ Arnold se mordió el labio inferior ante la sugerencia.

"_Pero ¿cómo? Ella siempre lleva con ella su bolso. El único momento que tendría una oportunidad es en el receso, cuando todos estamos jugando béisbol…" _

"_Ahí tienes tu respuesta. Simplemente diles que te sientes mal y que te tienes que sentar en las gradas, entonces tendrás acceso al bolso y, por ende, al libro…"_ La idea era totalmente descabellada. Y quizás era más descabellado que Arnold Shortman realmente esté considerándolo.

"_Me va a matar si me atrapa."_ Palideció al simple hecho de pensar el que pasaría si Helga lo llega a encarar.

"_La clave es que no lo haga"_.

No sabía que era peor, la sola sugerencia o el hecho de que realmente se lo esté replanteando.

—¡Tierra a Arnold! ¡Viejo, te estoy hablando! —Arnold se vio interrumpido por su amigo de toda la vida, Gerald. Él lo veía con una ceja alzada, tenía las manos en frente de él. Seguro estaba intentando llamarlo y al estar pensando detalladamente en su plan, no lo había sentido.

No había sentido el timbre tampoco, por lo visto. En el salón solo se encontraban él y Gerald. Era tiempo del receso.

"_Rayos, quizás deba planearlo más detenidamente si realmente quiero ver el contenido de sus libros rosas." _La cara de Arnold se iluminó, cuando una idea pasó por su mente. Su mejor amigo lo miraba expectante. _"¿Qué rayos pasa con él…?"_

.

.

* * *

.

.

La gran mayoría caminaba de vuelta de la escuela por el simple hecho de gozar del clima. Hoy era uno de esos días soleados en el que corría una suave brisa. Perfecto clima para jugar con sus amigos, o pasear un rato a Abner. Sin embargo, ahí se encontraba, siguiendo a su compañera.

No pasaba nada. Sus casas estaban de paso, pero Arnold sabía que tenía que mantener una distancia prudente si no quería que ella se enojara. Agradeció mentalmente que ella parecía muy enfrascada en sus pensamientos como para notarlo. Hace ya unos tres minutos había dejado de Phoebe en su casa, y ahora se dirigía a la de ella. La casa de Helga estaba cuatro bloques más lejos de la casa de Arnold.

Él, al ver la casa de huéspedes, se mordió el labio inferior. Aquí era cuando tenía que parar, pero muy en sus adentros el sabía que no lo iba a hacer. Entonces, tomó el otro camino para llegar a la casa de Helga. Si bien ese camino demoraba un poco más, si Arnold corría hasta llegar a la casa de la niña, él llegaría antes que ella. Sobre todo, si la muchacha seguía arrastrando sus pies así hacia su casa. Casi como si no quisiera llegar.

Arnold no entendía aquello. Conocía a la familia de Helga de vista por algunas presentaciones que hacían en fin de curso o fechas especiales como el día del padre o madre. Su padre parecía un hombre arrogante y serio, pero era su padre así que no debía ser tan malo con su hija menor. Su madre se le veía distraída la mayor parte del tiempo, pero él pensó que quizás era por cuestiones laborales. Y su hermana mayor parecía dulce y amable con la menor. ¿Por qué no querría pasar tiempo en su casa?

El corazón casi se le encogió cuando pensó que el mataría por pasar tiempo con sus padres. Ignoró ese sentimiento, y se enfrascó en su tarea: desenmascarar a Helga G. Pataki.

Arnold entonces entró al callejón que le permitiría tomar el otro camino a la casa de Helga, pero tuvo la mala suerte de patear una lata que se encontraba en el suelo. Casi corrió sin tratar de hacer sus pisadas muy altas, y se escondió detrás del tacho de basura de la esquina.

La rubia detuvo su paso abruptamente, entonces giró en su propio eje y habló con voz un poco más alta de lo que usualmente empleaba. Miró al callejón que acababa de cruzar, volvió sus pasos y lo observó detenidamente.

—¿Quién está aquí?

Silencio.

"_Quizás sólo estoy exagerando…"_ Pensó Helga negando con la cabeza. A lo mejor solo era un sentimiento de paranoia. Después de todo, ¿quién si quiera quisiera seguirla? Ella era una niña de nueve años común y corriente. Dinero no traía con ella. Entonces suspiró y siguió su camino, mirando a la nada.

Arnold al escuchar los pasos alejarse, movió un poco su cabeza y pudo ver como Helga retomaba su paso tranquilamente. Soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo muy bajito y con la manga de su sweater se limpió la frente, que tenía algunas pequeñas gotas de sudor por el nerviosismo de ser atrapado.

"_Eso estuvo muy cerca… ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? Esto no esta bien, estoy invadiendo su espacio personal." _Y cada vez que Arnold lo pensaba más a profundidad, más se sentía culpable de su actuar.

"_Bueno, si ella tan solo se abriera un poco más, quizás no tendrías que buscar respuestas por tus propios medios. Es culpa de ella ser tan asocial". _Una voz en su interior, sin embargo, le intentaba convencer de que no era tan grave.

"_Pero ella tendrá sus razones personales para mantener su vida privada alejada de los demás. Prácticamente estoy acosándola." _Arnold negó con la cabeza. Sabía perfectamente que había límites para invadir la privacidad de alguien, y a pesar de ese conocimiento, ahí se encontraba.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"_No puedo creer que aun así haya venido…_" Se sintió avergonzado de su actuar. Y lo peor es que no se arrepentía.

Y ahí estaba. Había llegado hace un par de minutos y se había escondido detrás de los tachos de basura, que se encontraban al lado de la casa de Helga. A la vez, tenía una perfecta vista panorámica de toda la calle, de donde la vería llegar.

Cuando notó un punto rosa hacerse cada vez más visible supo que se trataba de Helga, que llegaba la mochila en uno de sus hombros y sosteniendo su libro rosa contra su pecho. Seguía con la mirada perdida. Por lo visto no lo había notado, se encontraba subiendo las escaleras del porche delantero.

Arnold, al suspirar aliviado, se apoyó ligeramente en el tacho de basura. Lo malo era que la tapa no estaba correctamente puesta, por lo que se cayó e hizo un estrepitoso ruido. Entonces Arnold sudó frío y se quedó estático.

"_Rayos, rayos, rayos… ¿Lo habrá escuchado? El metal fue muy ruidoso como para solo ignorarlo… Dios mío, estoy muerto."_

Cuando escuchó unas fuertes pisadas apresuradas, cada vez haciéndose más estridentes, supo entonces que Helga estaba bajando las escaleras y aproximando a donde él se escondía. Él atinó a cerrar los ojos y encogerse abrazando sus rodillas. No solo perdería la oportunidad de conocer más profundamente la vida personal de Helga, sino que ella pensaría que él era un acosador. Si bien antes no le agradaba que ella actuase indiferente hacia él, prefería mil veces eso a soportar futuras miradas de asco. _"Pensará que soy detestable y ahora sí que no me va a querer cerca…"_

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué se supone que haces? ¿Me estás espiando?

Si bien la voz de Helga era suave y pausada, no le quitaba el tono amenazador que ella empleaba. Entonces, al no recibir respuesta, ella alzó por el brazo a la persona que la estaba siguiendo desde el camino hasta la escuela.

Arnold contuvo el aire, sintiéndose completamente tenso.

Lo habían descubierto.

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_N/A: No se pierdan el próximo capítulo, se los juro que será una bomba. Este capítulo se trató más de como la curiosidad de Arnold hacia Helga comenzó a nacer, y yo creo que es importante que él poco a poco empiece a tener unos detalles como los que tenía Helga, pero no tan extremos como relicarios o altares, de ahí viene el título. Sin embargo, aquí podemos observar cómo Arnold stalkea a Helga. Ups, ¿saldrá con un ojo morado?_

_Otra cosa, quisiera resaltar este review de una lectora:_

_**En la historia original, Helga se enamora de Arnold y él es más como algo en lo que ella puede refugiarse cuando tiene problemas familiares. Esa es mi duda precisamente, ya que Helga no quiere a Arnold, ¿cuál sería su motivación? **_

_Debo decir que me estabas leyendo la mente en como voy a hacer a Helga. Sí, aquí su historia será un tanto diferente, ya que no tiene el amor hacia Arnold como su soporte emocional. Sigan leyendo para saber que planes tengo con Helga. No puedo responder cómo exactamente, pero les puedo afirmar que es __**muy**__ importante porque va a cambiar las cosas. _

_P.S. Sí, la poesía que escribe Helga ahora es diferente, ya no esta centrada en su amor platónico, porque no lo tiene. Pero pensé que sería triste quitarle uno de sus talentos, así que seguirá ahí su don de poeta. _

_Déjenme su review y su fav si les gustó. Gracias por leer._

_MelodramaLlama fuera_


	4. La intuición de Brainy

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡Hola! Gracias por darte la oportunidad de leer esta historia, por los reviews, los favs, y los follows. "Ni Altares Ni Relicarios" y "Agridulce" son mis primeros fanfics de HA! Y me alivia que les haya gustado hasta ahora.**_

_**Hey Arnold! y sus personajes le pertenecen a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3. La intuición de Brainy**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Arnold Shortman.

Era casi imposible no notar al rubio con peculiar forma de cabeza. _El enano con cabeza de balón_, como Helga le llamaba en su cabeza, se encontraba enfrente de ella, mientras se abrazaba las rodillas y tenía una expresión de horror en su rostro.

Jamás se hubiese imaginado que él la estuviera espiando.

Había escuchado a Harold burlarse de él, o más específicamente, de cómo su larga camisa de cuadros parecía una falda debajo de ese sweater tan anticuado suyo. Sin embargo, Arnold Shortman era demasiado maduro para su edad. Con tan solo nueve años, sabía muy bien quién era y no se dejaba amilanar por ningún comentario ofensivo. Aquello era algo que Helga admiraba, ella misma había llegado a poseer esa cualidad con el paso del tiempo; sin embargo, parecía que aquello era parte de la personalidad del rubio. Podía llegar a ser envidiable, en ciertos aspectos.

Arnold era una de esas personas que siempre estaban, de alguna manera, siempre presente. No cruzaban palabra entre ellos casi nunca, a pesar de sentarse cerca en clase. No obstante, su presencia o la falta de ella en raras ocasiones, podía ser algo que ella podría percibir con facilidad.

En ese segundo le llegaban a la cabeza un par de veces que habían cruzado palabras por algunos lápices que uno de ellos no tenía, o para pedir hoja de algún cuaderno para hacer una práctica improvisada. Y ahora que lo pensaba más detenidamente, lo había pillado viéndola una que otra vez en clase. _Raro…_

Helga sabía que Arnold no era como los otros chicos del colegio.

Para empezar, la crianza que recibió había sido por sus abuelos. Recordó fugazmente cuando Harold había soltado un comentario desagradable sobre la ausencia de los padres de Arnold en una de las festividades del día de las madres. Al ver la cara que puso el rubio, supo que ese era un asunto delicado. Los demás se burlaron y Helga fue la responsable en hacer que la bulla cesara. La pequeña rubia, que tenía siete años en ese entonces, inició una pelea verbal con éste.

Al fin todo acabó con Harold recibiendo un duro puñetazo en la mejilla y Helga ganándose como castigo limpiar el salón después de la celebración, una reñida por la madre de Harold, y una mirada de decepción de propia su madre. _Como si le importara a ese punto lo que su madre pensara_.

Recordaba como un Arnold se le acercaba mientras ella limpiaba el salón, y la ayudaba a limpiar silenciosamente. Entonces, él le susurró un "gracias" y ella asintió haciéndole saber que había escuchado. Aquello fue interrumpido por Miriam, quien terminaba uno de sus famosos batidos en su termo, para llevarse a su hija menor.

Y así, tan pronto como todo había empezado, terminó.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué se supone que haces? ¿Me estás espiando?

Siempre acostumbrada a usar siempre su voz indiferente y pausada, pero aun así conservando su tono amenazador. Si Arnold hubiese hecho contacto visual con Helga, quizás hubiese podido encontrar el pequeño brillo de curiosidad reflejado en sus ojos azules.

Lo levantó bruscamente del brazo, obligándolo a reincorporarse. Ella era más alta que él, y el hecho de que Arnold se estuviera encogiendo del miedo solo aportaba a que la situación fuese aún más penosa a ojos de ella.

Pero la duda real aquí era, _¿qué era lo que hacía Arnold Shortman escondido afuera de su casa?_ Sí, ella quería la respuesta a esa pregunta. Después de un minuto de puro silencio, ella suspiró pesadamente. Ella no era la persona más paciente del mundo, eso era un hecho.

—_Te. Hice. Una. Pregunta._ — Helga habló pausadamente cada palabra, aumentando su tono áspero cada vez más.

—Y-Yo… er, verás…

Pero no pudo alcanzar a terminar de formular la oración que ni siquiera sabía cómo continuar, pues la tapa del otro basurero empezó a moverse. Tanto Helga como Arnold retrocedieron rápidamente, sin despegar los ojos del basurero que estaba al lado del que estaba sin tapa.

Entonces la tapa de éste también cayó al suelo, y pudieron ver como una cara familiar se elevaba, junto con ese jadeo familiar.

—¿Brainy? — Tanto Helga como Arnold lo miraban como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza.

—Eh… — Brainy les ofreció una sonrisa nerviosa, seguida de jadeos ruidosos que parecían repetirse en un patrón. _Aquello era el colmo._

El cerebro de Helga trabajó rápido en encontrar una respuesta lógica a estas dos preguntas que ahora su cabeza formulaba con desesperación. Entonces un foco se prendió en el cerebro de la niña de nueve años.

Su más lógica teoría era la siguiente.

Brainy, que lo había encontrado en más de diez ocasiones siguiéndola e intentando escuchar conversaciones privadas que tenía con Phoebe, la había seguido a su casa esta vez. Pero su plan de pasar desapercibido había fallado, pues Arnold lo había pillado en el acto. Arnold era conocido por meterse en la vida privada de los demás e intentar orientarlos a tomar buenas decisiones. Arnold seguramente la había intentado hablar a Brainy de aquello, y lo había seguido hasta el final para hacerlo desistir de acosar a su compañera de clase. Lamentablemente, Brainy no le dio la hora del día y siguió con su plan. Entonces, Brainy se habría escondido y Arnold también, sin embargo, el último no habría contado con la misma suerte, y había sido atrapado. Y ahí estaban.

Conocía lo suficiente de Arnold como para saber que no iba a delatar a Brainy. Sin embargo, sabía que ella podía hacer al culpable confesar.

—Brainy, ¿Arnold te intentó hacer desistir de seguirme hasta mi casa, no es así?

Los ojos de Arnold se abrieron tan grandes, que parecía que iban a salir de su cara en cualquier momento. Helga, convencida de su teoría, siguió.

—Brainy —Helga posó una mano en el hombro de éste suavemente, pero continuaba hablando, portando una mirada dura—. No puedes seguir siguiéndome siempre que puedas.

"_O acosándome cada que te me cruces en el camino_", se corrigió ella mentalmente. Era un poco más paciente con él, pues sabía que Brainy tenía algún tipo de condición y ella no era un monstruo como para tratarlo con hostilidad. Por lo menos, no con _tanta_.

Arnold soltó un jadeo, quiso hablar. Realmente quiso, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. ¿Tanto le importaba que su imagen no cambiara ante Helga que iba a dejar que ella culpase a Brainy, quien no tenía nada que ver? Sí, que Brainy la siguiera estaba mal, sobre todo al enterarse que no era la primera vez. Pero nada de eso importaba, esta era su culpa y tenía que confesar.

Brainy posó una mano en el hombro de Arnold, como presintiendo lo que iba a hacer. Arnold lo vio negar con la cabeza_. _¿No? ¿Él quiere dejar que Helga piense que era su culpa, cuando no lo era?

Entonces el cerebro de Arnold empezó a maquinear un montón de preguntas. ¿Desde cuándo Brainy seguía a Helga? ¿Cuándo ella se había dado cuenta? ¿Por qué la seguía?

La voz de Helga lo trajo de vuelta a la tierra.

—Váyanse a sus casas antes de que me arrepienta de dejarlos ir ilesos.

—_¡No, espera, Helga!_

Helga se volteó y observó al rubio, mientras lo miraba con cansancio. ¿Es que no podían dejarla en paz? Ella no era paciente por naturaleza.

Arnold parpadeó. No quería que se vaya aún, quería hablarle. Pero realmente ahora que las palabras habían salido de su boca antes de que las pudiese reprimir, no sabía qué hacer. Decidió que sus instintos lo guiaran.

—Uhm… Quería agradecerte por lo de Edmund…

Ahora era el turno de Helga de parpadear en confusión. ¿Por qué traería el tema a bordo después de tres días de lo ocurrido? Al ver los ojos de Arnold, o más bien _como la miraba_, supo que había malinterpretado sus acciones.

—No lo hice por ti, cabeza de balón —le aclaró, frunciendo el ceño—. Simplemente me enferma que venga una persona más fuerte que los demás y tome provecho de ellos.

_Le enfermaba la gente como su padre._

Y dicho esto, entró a su casa. _Vacía_, como siempre. Suspiró y subió al segundo piso para encerrarse en su cuarto. Sabía que no había comida, no había por qué molestarse en chequear.

Helga se echó en su cama y se tomó el tiempo de analizar un poco más profundamente su actuar. Esa era la razón real de la cual había intervenido, realmente. Le hacía recordar tanto a Bob y eso le dejaba un mal sabor en la boca.

Odiaba su vida.

Cerró los ojos y decidió dormir, para hacer que las horas pasen y quizás, con un poco de suerte, no vuelva a despertar jamás.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Arnold se quedo contemplando la puerta por la cual Helga había desaparecido. No era que esperaba que Helga hubiese dicho que hizo lo que hizo para salvarlo, porque sabía que eso hubiese sido una mentira. Pero tampoco se esperaba aquella respuesta.

Un jadeo lo distrajo y entonces Arnold recordó que no se encontraba solo.

Ahí, a su lado, estaba Brainy. Todas las preguntas que su cabeza había maquineado volvieron a salir a flote.

—Brainy, ¿por qué sigues a Helga? —Fue directo al grano, quería saber la respuesta _ya._

—¿Por qué… lo hiciste… tú? —contraatacó entre jadeos.

Arnold frunció el ceño. Él no sabía que responder, ¿por qué Helga le parecía interesante? Era la única respuesta coherente que su cerebro formulaba. Brainy, como leyendo sus pensamientos, se adelantó.

—No es… porque… me parezca interesante… que la sigo…

—¿Entonces por qué lo haces?

Lo vio sonreír con satisfacción y Arnold contuvo las ganas de rodear los ojos.

—Por la… misma razón que la tuya… Es tu… trabajo… descubrirlo…

Arnold soltó un bufido. Eso no había sido de ayuda. Es más, se sentía más confundido si era posible aquello.

—¿Desde cuándo lo haces?

No tuvo respuesta, Brainy simplemente negó con la cabeza. Arnold supo que no tendría respuesta, pero entonces preguntó lo que intuyó que si podía responder.

—¿Por qué me encubriste? —preguntó sintiendo un poco de vergüenza, no estaba orgulloso de su actuar—. Sabes que no era verdad que te hubiese intentado detener de espiar a Helga…

Vio el rostro de Brainy pensar en las exactas palabras que podía decirle. ¿Por qué se lo pensaba tanto? Era una simple pregunta.

—Ella… Te necesita… — soltó vagamente, siendo cuidadoso con sus palabras — Creo que tú… Puedes ayudarla…

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué le sucede? ¿En qué la podría ayudar? ¿Por qué yo?

Brainy negó nuevamente, y decidió dejar a Arnold con la palabra en la boca. El rubio no lo detuvo, simplemente se quedó parado viendo como Brainy se iba.

No podía responder ninguna de esas preguntas sin revelar lo de Helga. Exponerla era lo que menos quería, entendía el motivo por el cual ella lo mantenía en secreto. Era algo que ella tenía que revelarles a las personas, no descubrir sin su consentimiento. Brainy sabía que Helga jamás tendría sentimientos hacia él, pero el ver la mirada de curiosidad de ella al descubrir al rubio supo que _podría haber algo ahí_. La forma de actuar al descubrir a los dos chicos había sido completamente diferente. Cuando Helga lo descubrió, amenazó con golpearlo y le insultó. En cambio, con Arnold, había actuado diferente. Se dio cuenta que ella le tenía en alta estima, por eso se había mostrado asombrada. La reputación de Arnold también lo apoyaba en ese aspecto.

Y por supuesto, el asimilar que Arnold estaba siguiendo a Helga en secreto, lo hizo pensar que a él no le era indiferente ella. Podían corresponderse.

Solo esperaba que todo terminara bien. Quería que la rubia fuera feliz.

Ella lo merecía más que nadie. Brainy sabía eso más que ninguna otra persona.

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_N/A: Lamento que el capítulo fuera tan corto, les prometo que el próximo estará será más extenso. Se aprecian las sugerencias y críticas._

_Por cierto, Cambié la categoría, quería informarles. Ahora es Romance/Misterio. Y se preguntarán por qué seguramente. _

_Bueno, he decidido que la historia va a tomar un rumbo un poco diferente de lo que tenía planeado. ¿Por qué misterio? Por la familia de Helga. Todo tendrá sentido con el transcurso de los capítulos. Verán que ella es un poco diferente, pero eso es por los sucesos que tuvo que afrontar. Es mi versión de como sería Helga si la situación en su hogar cambiaría. Es el trabajo de Arnold desenmascararla, descubrir el por qué Helga es como es y aceptarla._

_**No se olviden de dejar un review. **_

_**Gracias.**_

_**MelodramaLlama fuera**_


	5. Conociéndote

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡Hola! Gracias por darte la oportunidad de leer esta historia, por los reviews, los favs, y los follows. "Ni Altares Ni Relicarios" y "Agridulce" son mis primeros fanfics de HA! Y me alivia que les haya gustado hasta ahora.**_

_**Hey Arnold! y sus personajes le pertenecen a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 4. Conociéndote**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Arnold corría por los pasillos del P.S. 118, dirigiéndose a su casillero y sacando de éste su libro de matemáticas.

Ayer, al estar tan concentrado en seguir a Helga, no se había dado cuenta que se había olvidado de tomar su libro para completar su tarea que se entregaba hoy, en tan solo cuarenta minutos. Había llamado a la casa de Gerald, pero nadie había contestado. Sin querer molestar a nadie más, se dijo que si iba temprano a la escuela tendría suficiente tiempo para completar la tarea y presentarla sin problemas. No era tanto, y Arnold usualmente no tenía complicaciones con esa materia, así que pensaba que estaría bien. Sin perder más tiempo, se dirigió al salón de clase, listo para empezar su tarea.

Se sorprendió cuando notó que no era la única persona en la sala.

Helga estaba sentada donde usualmente acostumbraba, en el último asiento al lado de la ventana. Notó que estaba escribiendo _algo_ en uno de sus pequeños cuadernos rosas de ella. Cuando él entró, ella despegó sus ojos de su cuaderno e intercambiaron miradas por un corto segundo, antes de que ella confirmara que el objeto en cuestión era menos interesante que lo que sea que estuviera escribiendo, y nuevamente enfocando su atención a su cuaderno rosa.

¿Qué hacía Helga tan temprano en el salón? ¿También estaba completando alguna asignatura? La rubia siempre lograba sorprenderlo.

Él tomó asiento donde siempre, un asiento a la derecha de ella, y la miró de reojo. No pudo evitar pensar si ella se sentiría solitaria a veces. Pensó que quizás necesitaba una persona con quien hablar. Sabía que ella tenía a Phoebe como amiga y confidente, pero por alguna razón, él quería ser su primer amigo de su género opuesto.

—Hola.

Escuchó un gruñido de su parte y percibió que ella ni se molestó en alzar la cabeza para mirarlo. Era nuevo para él también lidiar con alguien tan _complejo_ como lo era ella. En especial alguien como Helga, que podía ser una bomba de tiempo. El tener que ser cuidadoso con sus palabras lo ponía ansioso.

—Entonces, ¿qué escribes? —se animó a hacerle charla.

Esta vez Arnold casi sonrió al ver que ella alzaba su cabeza para mirarlo. Lastimosamente, no de la manera que él hubiese querido. Juró que sintió escalofríos a lo largo de su columna cuando sintió que su mirada decía en letras grandes "déjame en paz".

Quizás ella _no_ quería tener amigos de su género opuesto.

"_Estúpido cabeza de balón_." La escuchó susurrar con fastidio. Arnold estaba en shock.

Él no era de las personas que perdían la paciencia y arremetían de vuelta a quien le hubiese insultado. Esa no era su personalidad. Sin embargo, se vio sorprendido cuando tuvo que morderse la lengua para no responderle. Después de todo, él estaba _quizás_ invadiendo algún tipo de _tiempo a solas_ con ella misma. Aunque era imposible negar que la chica tenía unos problemas de actitud serios.

Ella volteó la hoja de su cuaderno, empezando a escribir en una nueva hoja. Actuando como si él no existiera y no le hubiese hablado de manera grosera a él. Se sentía ofendido, pero no dijo nada más. Si ella quería silencio, él se lo concedería.

Se concentró en hacer su propia tarea. Como predecía, era fácil para él. De vez en cuando encontraba uno que otro problema que le hizo pensar dos veces como resolverlo, pero siempre encontraba como hallar la respuesta correcta.

Sorprendentemente, Arnold no se sentía incómodo del silencio que compartía con Helga, y percibía que ella tampoco, quizás porque estaba muy ocupada en su cuaderno como para reparar en la presencia del rubio.

—¡Arnold, viejo! Lo siento por no responderte ayer, Jamie-O y Timberly me estaban volviendo loco por el aniversario de mis padres.

Y ahí estaba su mejor amigo, Gerald. Miró de reojo a Helga nuevamente, ella no lo veía y creía que ella asumía que nada de lo que pasó entre ellos realmente sucedió.

Arnold la miró una vez más antes de pararse y caminar hacia su amigo para hacer su saludo secreto como de costumbre.

.

.

* * *

.

.

—¿Por qué siempre vienes temprano? —él le preguntó con mirada curiosa, mientras apoyaba uno de sus codos en su escritorio. Él la miraba a pesar de que ella no le devolvía la mirada ni por un segundo.

—Mira, _Arnoldo_, será mejor que me dejes en paz antes de que te arrepientas de lo que le pase a esa cabeza de balón tuya —Él sonrió ante su contestación. No precisamente por su grosera actitud, sino porque notaba que poco a poco ella empezaba a generar más palabras de las que solía hacer antes.

Ya iba una semana desde que Arnold iba a la escuela una hora antes de que las clases empezaran. Él no hallaba una explicación a su actuar, pero simplemente quería saber más de ella. Quería conocerla, quería ser su amigo. Ella se mostraba disgustada a su presencia y él aun así decidió darse un poco de esperanza de que ella seguía viniendo temprano a pesar de verlo todas las mañanas.

Quizás ella estaba igual de interesada en él, tal y como él lo estaba de ella.

O quizás simplemente ella esperaba que él se aburriera y dejara de aparecerse.

—¿Por qué? —insistió. Helga rodó los ojos, jamás había conocido a una persona tan insistente en su vida. Hasta podía decir que Arnold era más persistente que Rhonda cuando quería empezar un rumor, que usualmente carecían de veracidad.

Otro gruñido. Él bajó la mirada al cuaderno rosa.

—¿Escribes poesía, no es así?

Un segundo después, Helga agarraba a Arnold por las solapas y lo miraba amenazadoramente. Él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver a la vieja Betsy a centímetros de su rostro y se mostró nervioso. Quizás había metido la pata. Se encontraba feliz de que había acertado, pero ahora mismo su preocupación era continuar con todos sus dientes intactos.

—¿Cómo es que sabes eso? —el tono de la voz de Helga se podía escuchar un implícito _será mejor por tu propio bien que_ _no me mientas_.

—Y-Yo… —sintió la garganta seca, pero siguió por su propio bien— Era una teoría que tenía, creo ser el único que sabe de aquello… No le dije a nadie, por supuesto.

Helga apretó su agarre y él tragó saliva. No había que ser genio para saber que él decía la verdad. Después de un largo minuto de silencio, ella decidió soltarlo. Él llevó una de sus manos a su pecho, que subía y bajaba asustado.

—Por tu propio bien, _nadie más_ se enterará.

Helga no necesitó voltear para saber que Arnold asentía violentamente.

.

.

* * *

.

.

—¿Recuerdas cómo se les llamaba a los versos de once y catorce sílabas? —la volteó a mirar. Ella, sin cerrar su cuaderno rosa, negó con la cabeza.

—¡Criminal! No puedo creer que no sepas algo tan básico como eso... Endecasílabo y Alejandrino, zopenco — respondió rodando los ojos. Él sonrió, le murmuró un _gracias_ y escribió la respuesta en su libro. Había descubierto que Helga era una alumna sobresaliente en literatura, una clase a la que él le costaba un poco entender del todo.

Al igual que ella le ayudaba en literatura, él le ayudaba en matemáticas.

Otra semana había pasado desde el día de que Arnold confirmó que Helga sí era la dueña de las poesías que el profesor Simmons declamaba ante la clase. Él sabía que la gente pronto empezaría rumores acerca de él llegando más temprano a clase, posiblemente tergiversar los hechos indicando que el rubio lo hacía para estar con Helga. Algo que realmente era la verdad. Pero extrañamente, no le importaba lo que los demás dijeran mientras él pudiera compartir un momento a solas con Helga.

Arnold continuó escribiendo algunas respuestas que él si sabía, cuando la voz de Helga lo detuvo. La voz de ella se escuchó suave y baja, pero firme.

—La razón… Por la que siempre vengo temprano es porque… No me gusta cómo se ponen las… —se detuvo un segundo y se aclaró la garganta, disimulando el hecho que estaba tratando de hallar una palabra que no la delatase demasiado—… _Cosas_ en mi casa.

La boca de Arnold cayó hasta el suelo. Era la primera vez desde que la conocía que ella se mostraba sincera con él. ¡Se había abierto a él! ¡Le había confiado su secreto! Quizás no por completo, pero ya era demasiado que ella lo hubiese admitido. Podían sospechar de ello, pero solamente a _él_ ella se lo había confirmado. Sintió su corazón palpitar desenfrenado en su pecho y rogó porque Helga no sea capaz de escucharlos.

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

Sabía que era extraña la situación de la familia de Helga, y sabía que si era paciente averiguaría lo que ella escondía, quizás hasta ella misma se lo diría a su tiempo.

Giró y contempló a Helga. Las esquinas de su boca parecían disimuladamente curvearse hacia arriba. Casi imperceptible, pero Arnold sabía que era lo más cercano a una sonrisa que recibiría de la rubia. Él quería ver la misma sonrisa que ella le había dedicado cuando eran niños, ahí mismo se prometió no parar hasta verla de nuevo.

Tan pronto como vio esa pequeña curvatura en sus delgados labios, se transformó en una mueca de burla.

—Pero ni creas que eso de da derecho de meter tu nariz en mis asuntos, melenudo.

A pesar de las palabras de Helga que obviamente buscaban provocarlo, ella no logró desaparecer la sonrisa radiante de la cara del rubio.

En ese instante, Arnold supo que a él le gustaba Helga. Aquel calor en su cuerpo y latido desenfrenado solo le indicaba que a él le gustaba y mucho.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Helga se encontraba sentada en su lugar de siempre. Solo que ahora se encontraba un poco preocupada por el hecho de que ya faltaban treinta minutos para que la clase empezara, y Arnold no se aparecía por ningún lado. Usualmente, él llegaba una hora antes, a veces coincidiendo con ella afuera de la escuela y caminando hacia sus asientos respectivos mientras charlaban.

Helga no pudo evitar ver el reloj de la pared cada cinco minutos. Le molestaba que él llegara tarde. Sin embargo, luego de quince minutos, el enfado cambió a preocupación. ¿Le habría sucedido algo? Lo dudaba, pero igual no dejaba de sentirse inquieta en su sitio.

_No le pasa nada al cabeza de balón, ya cálmate. Quizás solo se quedó dormido._

Ninguna vez en las dos semanas y media que iban viéndose temprano, _jamás_ Arnold había llegado tarde o no se había aparecido.

Entonces vio la cabellera rubia de Arnold atravesarse por el marco de la puerta y pudo soltar un suspiro de alivio. Entonces, la molestia que sentía salió a flote.

—Alguien se quedó enredado entre las sabanas…

Sin embargo, poco le duro el disgusto. No pudo evitar mirarlo con horror al notar que Arnold se estaba sosteniendo la nariz. Se congeló al ver sangre en su rostro. Ella se levantó sin vacilar de su asiento, para correr hacia él. Arnold quitó su mano de su rostro, para que ella pudiese inspeccionar el daño. El contacto de los delgados dedos de Helga contra su rostro le ocasionó calor corporal. A pesar del dolor que sentía, la sensación de su cuerpo ardiendo pudo distraerlo.

Helga observó a detalle el golpe. Parecía que alguien le había dado un puñetazo a su nariz. No había tanta sangre, pero sí pudo notar que un moretón empezaba a formarse en la conexión de su nariz y mejilla.

—¿Qué te pasó? —Arnold se mordió el labio y Helga lo fulminó con la mirada, insistiendo por una respuesta.

Él suspiró y decidió decirle la verdad. Helga era casi igual de insistente que él cuando se lo proponía.

—Edmund quiso vengarse contra ti.

—¿Qué?

Helga lo miraba con los ojos abiertos. Así que ese bastardo no pudo mantenerse tranquilo sin cobrárselas. Sabía que el hecho de que ellos dos se veían antes de clase había circulado por toda la escuela, pero no pensaba que realmente causaría un problema. En ese segundo se sintió estúpida, debió haberse imaginado que una persona tan orgullosa como Edmund no se quedaría de brazos cruzados así nomás después de que una _niñita_ que vestía de rosa y usaba coletas le había dado una paliza.

Ella no era tonta, seguro Edmund había pensado que había algo entre ellos dos y pensaría en vengarse en el _noviecito_ de ella. Si tan solo supiera la verdad, se sentiría decepcionado. Casi sonrió con burla, hasta que vio como Arnold hacia una mueca de dolor. Nuevamente, su atención se centró en él.

—Vamos a la enfermería, la tía de Sheena debería estar allí.

Lo tomó del brazo y decidió guiarlo hacia la enfermería. Después de todo, era su culpa. Arnold había pagado un plato roto de ella y no parecía quejarse de aquello. Apretó los dientes al ver de nuevo el estado del rubio. Ese cavernícola la pagaría, y caro.

Quizás después de todo Edmund si había logrado patear un nervio de ella.

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_N/A: ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_Por cierto, leí un comentario y me pregunté, ¿les interesaría ver a un Arnold celoso? Siempre me ha parecido tierno verlos celositos jaja, además sería bueno para que Arnold por fin reconozca sus sentimientos finalmente._

_**No se olviden de dejar un review, significaría mucho para mi saber que les parecen los capítulos.**_

_Gracias._

_MelodramaLlama fuera_


End file.
